The Restricted Section
by EmilyWood
Summary: What turns out as a night reading in the library, quickly turns into a night of lust and romance in the Restricted Section between two of the unlikeliest students.


Author's Notes: If you don't like slash, just don't read it. I don't need reviews about how it's not canon and you're homophobic.

* * *

_There she is_, Ginny thought to herself, peering around the corner of a library shelf. Hermione sat at her usual table, flipping through a copy of _Dark Arts and Wizardry of the 1700's_. The library was deserted and had been that way since Dumbledore's passing the year prior. And while Harry and Ron were out facing Voldemort, Hermione had elected to finish her final year and continue research within the school walls.

Ginny, lonely since most parents opted to school their children at home, had found herself oftentimes peering around this very bookshelf just to catch a glimpse of Hermione at work. But tonight was different from the other nights; tonight, she would declare the secret burning passion that had haunted her dreams for several weeks now.

Stepping out from behind the bookcase, Ginny ran her fingers through her wavy locks. She made her way toward the table, first at a quicker pace, but slowing down as she neared the table in order to look natural. Hermione didn't look up when Ginny reached the table, so Ginny helped herself to the seat opposite of her.

Hermione looked up from the book and smiled. 'Hello, Ginny.'

'Hi,' Ginny said awkwardly.

Hermione smiled for several moments before turning back to her book. Ginny pulled a book from her book bag and kicked herself beneath the table for not being braver.

After several minutes of prolonged silence, Ginny set her book down and scooted her chair back. Hermione looked up again.

'Just wanted to look for a new book,' Ginny explained as she stood.

'Need some help?' Hermione offered, setting her own book down on the table.

The butterflies in Ginny's stomach did a gleeful summersault as she shrugged. They headed for the bookshelves and searched together. When neither of them found anything worth reading, Hermione said, 'What about the Restricted Section?'

'Oh, yeah,' Ginny said, rolling her eyes. 'Like Madam Pince will ever let us in without a pass.'

Hermione reached beneath the hem of her shirt and pulled a piece of parchment from the waistband of her skirt. 'Permanent pass. McGonagall gave it to me.'

Ginny grinned and they headed for the Restricted Section. Madam Pince was nowhere to be found, so Ginny and Hermione passed through the doors and walked down the dark passages between bookcases. Brass candlestick holders held melting white candles against the wall, lighting up the otherwise dark stacks.

'Let's see,' Hermione said, stopping in front of one of the shelves near the wall, where the light was brightest. 'There's _Cynical Cauldron Chronicles: Horror Stories from the Potions' Master_.'

Ginny barely heard what Hermione said, staring at the warm colour of her hair.

'Ginny?' Hermione said. 'Did you hear me?' She looked up. 'What's wrong?'

With all the courage Ginny possessed, she pushed Hermione up against the stone wall. Hermione went stiff, and Ginny tried to force herself to breathe. But as she pressed her body against Hermione's, breast-to-breast, Ginny found it impossible to control herself.

'Ginny?' Hermione breathed, her voice shallow.

Ginny leaned forward and tentatively brushed her lips over Hermione's. Hermione let out a quiet but distinct growl, and Ginny felt it was only right to continue what she had started.

Heat formed between them faster than a wildfire as Ginny pressed closer to Hermione so that her thigh was between Hermione's legs, pushing gently into her groin. She lightly kissed Hermione's lips, first softly, then harder. Running her tongue over Hermione's full lips, Ginny heard an unmistakable moan and pushed her tongue forward.

Hermione's tongue wound its way around hers, and Ginny could feel the heat forming between her thighs. Then, Hermione's hand slipped beneath her shirt, feeling Ginny's toned stomach. Ginny groaned rather loudly into Hermione's mouth and felt her panties go wet.

It was time for well-deserved revenge. Ginny traced her fingers down Hermione's thigh, until she made it past the skirt's hem and reached skin. She pushed up, underneath the skirt, feeling the warmth of Hermione's smooth thigh. She kept moving her fingers up, waiting for the moment Hermione pushed her away; but when that didn't come and Ginny's fingers met more fabric, an explosion of passion exploded in Ginny's stomach.

Ginny, not one to beat around the bush, pulled the lower portion of her body back in order to reach her better. She traced one delicate finger along Hermione's panty line until she reached her centre. There, Ginny ran said finger along the cotton knickers, where the fabric was growing moist.

All sense of control thrown to the wind, Ginny pushed the panties out of her way and stroked Hermione's curls. Hermione jerked her head back and let out a groan, bucking her hips forward into Ginny's hand. Ginny claimed her lips once more and rubbed Hermione's bundle of nerves in a circle with her middle and pointer finger. Just as Hermione's thrusts obtained a tempo, Ginny pushed two fingers inside of her, and Hermione bit down on Ginny's lip hard. Ginny thrust her fingers in and out quickly, feeling Hermione's wetness increase with every movement until with a grunt of pleasure, she came.

Ginny removed her fingers and placed her hand on the back of Hermione's neck, pulling her mouth closer, eager for more. Hermione was busy undoing the buttons of Ginny's blouse from top to bottom as she slipped her tongue in Ginny's mouth once more.

Hermione pulled Ginny closer when she finished the last button and ran her hands along Ginny's bare back. She reached the bra clasp and unhooked it without breaking the kiss. It was Ginny's turn to break apart in shock. Hermione took this opportunity to kiss the nape of Ginny's neck. Butterfly kisses, however, soon turned to sucking and biting. Hermione pushed a hand beneath Ginny's unclasped bra and ran a playful thumb over Ginny's nipple, which hardened immediately. Hermione pushed the blouse off of Ginny's shoulders and let it flutter to the ground. The bra quickly followed.

Hermione moved her lips from Ginny's neck to her collarbone to her left breast, where she sucked on the nipple, running her tongue over its surface.

''Mione…' Ginny moaned, her panties now thoroughly wet.

Hermione pulled back briefly and grinned. She planted several more kisses down Ginny's stomach before dropping to her knees. Ginny stared at Hermione as she lifted up Ginny's skirt and her head disappeared beneath it.

Ginny curiously peered down at Hermione, unsure of what to expect. Then, she felt her panties being pulled down to her ankles. This, if nothing else, made her even wetter, but this didn't stop Hermione from doing what she did next. Ginny felt a tongue—Hermione's tongue—against the soft skin near her core. Ginny put her hands on Hermione's head, massaging her scalp to keep her knees from giving in. Then, Hermione's tongue ran over Ginny's bundle of nerves, sending bolts of electricity racing through her body. Then, as if that wasn't enough, Hermione thrust her clever tongue inside her, tasting her sweet juices.

Ginny pulled hard on Hermione's hair and let out a long, loud moan as she came into Hermione's mouth. Breathing hard, Ginny helped Hermione to her feet; where they kissed once more, Ginny tasting the tang of her own juices on Hermione's lips.

'How did you know?' Hermione asked, panting.

'Know what?' Ginny asked, breathing equally as hard.

'That I'm…'

Ginny breathed a laugh. 'I didn't,' she admitted.

Hermione smiled, and Ginny smiled in return, looking down at their bodies. What they had just done was nothing like what Ginny had expected.

'So, what happens now?' Hermione asked, reaching down to pick up Ginny's blouse and bra and hand them to her.

'Well,' Ginny said, taking her clothes from Hermione, 'now we go back to your private room and you let me try that out on you.'

Hermione grinned as Ginny slipped on her bra. 'Who says we have to go back there for that?'

Ginny grinned and snuffed out the almost completely melted candle on the wall. _It could be a long night_, Ginny told herself.

* * *

Author's Notes: Please review! I'm not used to writing smut or slash pairings and I'd like to know how I'm doing. :) 


End file.
